


Never Land Sky

by AikoIsari



Series: In Prayer [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Family Fluff, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Hikari wants a dog. Noriko wants to pull out her hair. Kei is just an innocent bystander. Part of In Prayer.





	1. 1

"I want a pet."

Yagami Hikari rarely says the words "I want." That's Noriko's bit generally, followed by pleading and bargaining and Hikari smiling like a fat cat. Hikari wanting something is not demure, but straightforward and reality bending. She compromises only in a way that positively affects her.

Kawada Noriko, being her defacto wife, attempts to derail this force of nature. "Hikari," she says, trying to sound mature and logical, which she never is. "We have Digimon."

" _They_ aren't pets, Nori-chi." Pulling out the nickname early, are we? "They are fully sentient creatures who eat like black holes."

"Offended." Tailmon says from her sofa pillow. "I don't want a pet. What if it breaks my things?"

"Then we replace them, Tailmon." She sounds so amused about ruining their carefully ordered lives. "We didn't buy you anything expensive."

"But what if Kei's allergic to them?"

Both of them are keen on the impossible, and they know it.

Hikari beams like a sun. "We'll find out first."

But he's not and they know they're not. That's what makes it the most frustrating.


	2. 2

Kei of course, is no help at all.

He says in his imperious little eight-year old wisdom. "If we get a dog it has to be big." He spreads his small arms as wide as they can go. " _This big."_

"Traitor," Noriko can't help but say. Hikari laughs and it's as sweet as it was when they were seventeen. It's not enough to sway her about the dog, especially with Tailmon and even her Terriermon on her side.

"Am not," he says back, pouting a little and wobbling his lip in just the right way.

But damn, does she hate the way they look when they're disappointed, all sorrowful eyes and reluctant smiles. They never particularly direct it at anyone but it's always easy to see the cloud of sadness wherever they go when they are.

So she, with all the reluctance in the universe, compromises,

"We'll meet the dogs." At the sight of the shameless  _glee_  on their faces, she adds, "But no promises! And definitely nothing immediately! We would have to make the house dog proof and not just plotmon proof."

"Okayyyyyy~"

"Did you have to drag it out that much?!"

Tailmon sighs and goes to the coffeemaker.

**Author's Note:**

> And the last one! More In Prayer verse. Because I can! Thanks for putting up with me!
> 
> Challenges: Femslash Week day 7, canon verse (because they still can be), Diversity Writing (DFC A/M) F51., MiniFic Masterclass Drabblechaps 02 10.


End file.
